1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to fillers for filling generally rigid and semi-rigid containers, such as bottles, and more particularly, to a filler cam apparatus which includes insert members to effectuate a generally rapid movement to be imparted onto a follower to which the bottle is associated.
2. Background Art
Filler equipment configured to fill containers of various types (i.e., size, shape, material, etc.) of containers are known in the art. Often, these fillers comprise a rotary design wherein a plurality of fill valves are all located equidistantly from an axis of rotation (i.e., in a circle centered on the axis of rotation). The fill valves cooperate with a bottle receiving member. The bottle receiving member receives a bottle, then directs the bottle into proper orientation and contact with a fill valve, then removes the bottle from the filler. To guide the bottle receiving member, often, a cam is disposed around the axis of the filler and a follower is coupled to the bottle receiving member. The bottle receiving member is rotatably mounted on the filler chassis while the cam is generally fixed to the filler chassis. As such, when the filler is operating, the bottle receiving member follower is directed along the cam and movement of the bottle receiving member is transmitted by the cam through the follower.
Often, it is the case that the cam comprises a couple of large sections. While it is generally difficult to replace a portion of the cam or the cam itself, it would be beneficial to be able to alter small portions along the cam to impart a quick movement to the follower. In addition, these quickly imparted movements would be beneficial for particular filler valves, particular bottles to be filled and/or particular fluids that are being utilized.
One area of particular significance or interest is in the area of flow of material through the valve, and especially air lock fill valves (although not limited thereto). Such valves, just prior to closing have fluid in the dispensing portion and also in the vent tube leading away from the dispensing portion. With many fluids, when the valve opens, the fluid in the vent and in the dispensing portion work against each other to resist flow from the dispensing portion into the container. Without a clearing of the vent tube, the flow of the fluid from the dispensing portion is exceedingly slow, gurgled, and/or non-existent. If the vent tube can be cleared, the speed at which the container is filled greatly increases.
It is often enough to impart a relatively quick impulse to the valve to upset the balance of fluid within each of the vent tube and the dispensing portion of the valve. Depending on the type of fluid (viscosity, etc.), it has been difficult to provide enough of a disruption to the valve to clear the vent tube and to initiate dispensing of fluid from the dispensing portion of the valve.
It would be desirable to be able to provide an alteration to small portions of a cam to impart relatively large displacements over a short rotation of the filler.
It would also be desirable to provide for a system by which to easily replace or introduce generally rapid changes in movement (or forces) against a follower which is coupled to a bottle receiver.
It would also be desirable to provide a mechanism by which to impart a shock or movement to the valve to create an imbalance between the vent tube fluid and the fluid within the dispensing portion of the valve, to, in turn, effectuate the clearing of the vent tube and the increased flow of fluid through the dispensing portion of the valve.